1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fan mounting apparatuses, more particularly to a fan mounting apparatus for a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a working computer system, a large amount of heat may be generated from electrical elements of the computer system. A fan is often used as a conventional means to dissipate the heat from the computer system. Typically, a bracket is provided for receiving a fan, and a plurality of screws may be used to install the fan to the bracket. However, in such a mounting configuration, assembling and disassembling of the fan may be inconvenient.